holiday danger
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Daniel returns to New York. A man secretly plants a bomb on Carly and tells Sam if she doesn't get the goverment to admit the truth about experimenting on he will detonate the bomb. Carly, thinking she is about to die, confesses a secret to Freddie.
1. A Bomb on Carly

iCarly studio

Sam left Carly and Freddie alone in the iCarly studio smirking. As the Door closed Carly and Freddie started making out like there was no tomorrow! Carly was didn't seem like she was enjoying herself. "Carly are you all right?" Carly smiled I'm fine but..." Freddie looked concerned "what is it?" "I Just I don't want to do a holiday show this year?" Freddie was shocked and asked why carly got off him "think about it Freddie it might might raise eyebrows about our relationship." Freddie nodded. As the too cleaned up Carly tried to get a hold of Dan. she wanted Sam or Dan there because it felt so akward being alone Same came in "Hey have you guys seen or heard from dan in the past two weeks?" Both Carly and Freddie shook there head "Maybe he's spending the holiday with Alex." Carly suggested but even she starting to get worried about Dan Everybody was.

Same walked down stairs as spencer caught up with her "Hey Sam." Sam turned and spencer handed her an envelope "can you give this to Carly its from dad. oh and this is for you." He then handed her a box and she opened it. it was a cell phone as soon as spencer left it started to ring. Sam answered it "Hello." "Miss Puckit I've been trying to reach you and miss shay for weeks but you've been ignoring my e-mails." Sorry pal iCarly can't repley to all its fans." Sam stated "I have something that is perfect for iCarly." a disguised voice said. "Get in line pal thairs a hole list of poeple that want to be on the show." Sam said not careing "well see if this gets me to the top of the list, There's a bomb on her. If you don't do as I say, Carly dies."

* * *

New York

It was snowing outside and Alex Russo was putting up Christmas light when she heard the door open and close. "We're closed." she stated then she heard an all to fearmilier voice "Alex." she turned to see her boyfriend Daniel Fisher standing in the door way. "Dan, oh my god you had me so worried." The wizard said walking over and hugging him. "Have you been in the temple this entire time?" "Time is so different there I forgotten how long I've been gone for." Alex looked at him "did you find Angie?" Dan sighed and said "there is no sign of her, I think it's time I accept the fact that she's gone and move on." He stated Alex was surprised "that's kind of a tall order these days." The wizard said surprised Dan smiled "well I'm back and you're here that's what matters now." Alex gave a smile then said "Dan as much as I have missed you I think being apart from each other was good for us. I had some time to think, to evaluate my priorities." Dan looked confused "I'm dropping out of the wizard competition and giving up my powers to take care of Jana." Dan looked at Alex and smiled again "I had some time to do some thinking myself I may know away for us to get back on the same page." He stated Alex just stared at him as he added "I want you to show me everything you've learned so far, and we'll win it together."

* * *

Sam's apartment

Despite being warned again and again not to try to warn carly Sam tried to warn carly while talking to him, Sam attempted to send Carly an e-mail to warn her, but her internet line is cut. the person called her again "nice try you think i'm stupid try something like that again and Carly dies." He warned Sam's eyes went wide. Frightened, she looked around the basement of her apartment. for men on phones. She spotted a suspicious-looking delivery man and followed him into a secluded room, then attacked him. "who's threatining who now ass hole!" she demannded However, the man was innocent and he begged her to let him go. Sam did the man started to walk away. However moments later he fell back toward Sam, dead! The girl saw he had been stabbed with a pair of scissors. The cell phone rang and the man warnd her to keep her mouth shut.


	2. Zion Spell

Sam still tried to warn Carly about the bomb. She got a woman to deliver a manila envelope to her friend which has the news written on the back. The woman handed the letter to Carly, "Sam, Dan is back I'm go visit him." Before sam could say anything a text message from the man said "Don't think about it BOOM!" "You Okay?" Carly asked suspecting that something was bothering her friend, but Sam said nothing.

Dan walked into the lair with Alex. "This isn't exactly hot coco on the bored walk what are we doing her?" she asked "look what I drove you to do." The Boy said sadly "Dan if this is an attempt at a guilt trip I haven't been useing magic for weeks." Dan stepped in the room "Alex it's time I face what I did to you." He stated "what you did?" The Wizard asked "or what I didn't do, you opened up about how hard Justin makes it for you I wanted to move on thinking I didn't have to get dragged in to I wanted to put it all behind me but, you couldn't, so you hid you're feelings and you stopped using magic, you must have known I felt responsible for everything you're Brother puts you through after I left, everything he did to you wile you were protecting Jana."

Alex looked at Dan why did he always blame himself? "Your not the villain here the councile is." Alex assured him Dan took a step towards her "I know that's what I'm saying Justin doesn't deserve to be the family wizard Alex you were right, I think you can win." He said and smiled then the alien picked up a folder reading the paper He looked at her "Zion?" Dan asked "or what's left of it." she stated then showed Dan photo's then she pointed at one "That vile I must of destroyed it when I wrecked the lair when I had you're power's, before you showed up Justin was talking about some alien invasion, do you think this has something to do with it?" she asked Dan walked forward "Alex if this is alien technology you didn't destroy it." He stated then I he saw her expression "Alex what is it?" Alex looked Dan dead in the eye and for the first time she was dead serious. "If you really detecated to helping me on this then I think its time I show you everything I found on the Zion spell." she said seriously Dan nodded.


	3. No trace

Alex and Dan walked into the hospital "If we're going to tackle this head on there no point in sugar coating it; I think Zion is more alive then we thought." She said "I take it The councile doesn't know you found it?" Dan asked she walked up to a door "not so much an it as a her." Alex said walking in there was a woman lying on the bed. "Wile you were gone Cassie Brooks a student at wiz tech working on the Zion spell was found barley alive in an ally." Alex said she also stated Cassie was exhibiting random incoherent speech patterns and was suffering from toxic levels of medal poisoning. Dan took a step forward looking at the poor girl. "so you had her quarantined." He said "what other choice did I have? As soon as I heard about Cassie's strange behavior I had professor crumbs transfer her down here."

Alex said "so this, this isn't exactly official?" The alian asked "it is a little over the top for me but if she had something to do with the spell I couldn't have the other patience exposed to what ever was in her blood stream." Dan was confused "What do you mean was?" He asked sitting in chair "over night the medal content in her body dropped dramatically, the doctor's could find barely any trace of zinc, magnesium or iron." Dan thought for a minute "so what ever _it _was siphoned her bodies natural minerals and moved on." Then Cassie started mumbling something "she's been doing that since she was admitted no one understands what she's saying." Alex said Dan listened closer then grabbing a note pad and pen he said "I'm not surprised, she speaking plutonian." Dan then wrote the symbols that was the language of his poeple.


End file.
